Quantum Entanglement Device
The Quantum Entanglement Device'http://www.callofduty.com/intel/490 ('QED) is a secondary tactical grenade appearing on the zombie map level Moon. The QED's effect is random. The QED is capable of creating many different outcomes. Upon toss, the player will spin the handle on the bottom once, and push it in. It can either "Curse" or "Bless" the player, with outcomes such as extra weapons, extra perks, or a reset of points. Overview The Quantum Entanglement Device can only be obtained through the Mystery Box and takes up the player's secondary tactical grenade slot. It is one of two tactical Grenades on Moon, the other being the Gersch Device. The player cannot possess both; if the player attempts to take the Gersch Devices, any remaining QEDs will be swapped and vice versa. The effect of the grenade is completely random, and there is no known way of getting a certain outcome. Effects *An explosion identical to that of the Astronaut Zombie *Produces a Ray Gun that fires in a circle *Produces a China Lake that fires in a circle *Produces a black hole like the Gersch Device *Spawns a Semtex grenade *Revives a teammate *Spawns a power-up that will give the player any random, possibly Pack-A-Punched weapon, available on Moon, including QEDs or Gersch Devices; replaces the current weapon equipped if picked up. *Produces a fully automatic SPAS-12 that fires in a circle *An explosion similar to those produced by Matryoshka Dolls, blowing up rapidly within a certain radius many times *Opens or closes a door if near one *Lightning similar to a Wunderwaffe-DG2 shot *Explosion similar to a Scavenger shot *Spawns an ordinary Frag Grenade *Teleports the user and/or their teammates to another spot on the map *Spawns a random power up, such as Carpenter or Nuke. *Converts all zombies within a certain radius into humans like ones produced by the V-R11 *A Bonus Points power-up spawns **Green: gives a set amount of points to all players **Red: reverts all point totals to zero *Spawns a Fire Sale power up **Green: normal effect **Red: Spawns the Mystery Box far from your location and makes the cost 1900 points *Spawns a red Random Perk Bottle power up which causes all players to lose a perk randomly *Spawns a Max Ammo power up **Green: normal effect **Red: Steals all reserve ammo from all players *Spawns more Zombies, which produces a whitish flare. *Spawns a power up that gives each player 1500 points *Produces a fully automatic M72 LAW that fires in a circle *Produces a fully automatic Python that fires in a circle *Produces a CZ75 with Full-Auto and/or Dual Wield that fires in a circle *Downs all players within a certain radius *Gives a Max Ammo power-up and a Death Machine *Gives everyone in the area a Pack-A-Punched version of their current weapon *Gives the player an un-Pack-a-Punched version of their currently Pack-a-Punched weapon *Turns Astronaut Zombies to the players' side, which receives a random weapon and will begin killing and charging towards the zombies Trivia *It is necessary to have at least two QEDs to complete Richtofen's Grand Scheme. *It is possible to obtain two identical guns using a QED. *Zombies can run over the Blessing/Curse given by the QED, taking it from the player. There is no way to recover the result if this happens. *It is possible to obtain a QED from a random weapon drop. Receiving this will replenish the player's QEDs or gives another player QEDs. *The QED was invented by Dr. Edward Richtofen, as shown by a quote he made upon receiving the weapon. Gallery Q.e.d.png|QED within the Mystery Box QED.jpg|QED concept art QED_Explosion.png|The Quantum Entanglement Device's explosion QED126.jpg|Quantum Entanglement Device being prepped QED Mystery Box.jpg|Quantum Entanglement Device in the Mystery Box Videos (Ctrl/Cmd+http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uf_OXHz7jpk References Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Zombies Mode